The Start of a New Age: Phase One
by Chained2aMask
Summary: The Acolytes are invited to stay with the Xmen perminatly, things heat up in the flames of passion and of anger. With that plus mutant powers you know things are bound to get interesting. ROMY slight very slight Kiotr and AmaraPyro.
1. Dawn

The Start Of A New Age

Disclaimer: If I owned the X-men anything do you think I'd be sitting here typing this. If I use any characters that you've heard of they're probably not mine, though I might use some OC's, I doubt it, I don't really like them.

And if any of you send me reviews don't count on me looking at them. I don't check the email I have on here where my reviews are sent. I might get conceited.

Anyways if you do have any questions for me send them to my email that I check, Write the name of my story then any immediate questions you must have answered. But please questions only no reviews, Ty.

And I'm using this

_Water-Fire-Earth-Air-Water-Fire-Earth-Air-Water-Fire-Earth-Air-Water-Fire-Earth-Air_

As my, you know those little three stars they have in the middle of the page that indicates not a new chapter but a new something.

Those are my three little stars.

Oh and this is slightly AU apocalypse has been released and battled Magneto, magneto then dies hey actually it isn't au after all never mind then. Oh but Evan hasn't evolved yet and isn't with the X-men.

Chapter: one

Rogue sighed inwardly as Kitty pelted Kurt with a pillow. She felt bad for him, usually it would take a lot to get Kitty riled up, but when she was she could really blow out. And this morning Kurt had played a certain prank involving loads of whip cream and chocolate syrup.

"Ouch Kitty it was only a, oaf-!" Kurt teleported out of the room too escape Kitty who was out of pillows and stuffed animals and was now reaching for more heavier and sharper objects that could really leave a mark.

"Uhh! Just wait I'll make make him wish he had teleported himself off this planet." She hissed under her breath while trying unsuccessfully to scrub out a large chocolate syrup stain out of the bottem of her shirt. "Why can't he just, like, grow up."

"This is Kurt yeh talkin' bout," Rogue sighed closing her book. "Ah don't think he'll eveh grow up."

"That's for sure!" Kitty agreed rolling her eyes. "Now what am I going to wear?" She asked mostly to herself then to Rogue.

"Kitty yeh have a closet stuffed with clothes just pick something because Ah ain't telling Summers teh wait for yeh." Rogue said grabbing her back pack and walking out.

It should be one interesting day she thought as she walked into the kitchen. Just as she was about to stuff a muffin in her mouth she heard the sound of Scotts' horn.

One day Ah'm gonna dismantle that horn.

Bamf!

She almost chocked as Kurt teleported in next to her.

"Tell Scott I'm teleporting to school today, can't risk being in da same car as Kitty iv yeh know what I mean." He said rubbing a bruise starting to spread on his cheek.

Rogue nodded and held her breath this time when he teleported out. She didn't know how he could stand that smell.

She ran out the door and hoped in the back of Scott's car next to Evan. Jean was sitting in the front checking her hair in compact mirror. No surprise there thought Rogue with a sneer.

"Kurt's teleportan' to school him and Kitty got in a fight." Rogue told Scott.

"Man, another one!" Spyke exclaimed "I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet."

"Well if they don't Ah will Ah'm getting sick of it." Rogue snapped.

"I here yeh sister," Spyke replied. "I wonder-." But he was cut off by Scott blasting his horn again, making Rogue wince.

Kitty ran out phasing through the door and into the car gasping for air.

"Sorry guys," Kitty said as she caught her breath. "I had to, like, change clothes at the last minute." Kitty stated coldly.

"No problem," Scott replied pulling around the mansion drive way. "Just try to pick up the pace next time."

They got to the mansion gates when they were faced with a sight that made Scott slam on the brakes.

There in the middle of the driveway outside the gates which were now open stood three of Magneto's personal Acolytes.

Scott was the first to recover as his hand as his hand drew immediatly to his sunglasses.

"What are _you _doing here?" He snapped.

"Oh just stopping by for some tea and crumpets, one lump or two_ luv_?" asked an Austrian accent that belonged to the boy in the middle of the three, he had bright orange hair in spikes and brown eyes (I can't remember the colors of his eyes so deal.).

He wore a black shirt with a flaming eagle on the front and flames along the sleeves, he also held a black lighter with a tigerlilly on it in his left hand constantly flipped the top open and closed.

"Professor Xavier invited us here" the answer came from the boy on the right of Pyro. He was very tall for his age and heavily built muscle wise.

He had short jet black hair cut in a military style and his eyes were dark blue flecked with black. He wore a plain white T-shirt that didn't seem big enough for him so it showed off most of his chest muscles. His arms must have been as big as most guys legs.

It took Rogue a while to realise this guy as Pyro with out his orange suit he was hard to recognize.

"So we have permission to be here." His English was very choppy but his pronunciation was good enough even with the strong Russian accent.

(A/n: sorry again I usually wouldn't do this that much but have you noticed that almost all the Acolytes have accents I mean I knew it but I didn't really comprehend the irony until now sorry on with the story.)

That can only be Colossus, Rogue figured.

"Yeah, sure we're supposed to believe the Professor would invite a bunch Magneto goons to our home. I don't think so." Spyke said as two spikes spurted from his arm aimed at them.

"Now, now lollypops we know how much you _care_ about us but first we gotta see baldy then we can play." Pyro said while hopping up on the hood of Scott's car and pretending to get comfortable.

"Get OFF!" Scott yelled his eyes smoking from out of the sides of his glasses as he stood up from his seat.

"Sorry mate," Pyro said slipping off "didn't know you's were involoved."

Rogue snorted and every one's eyes seemed to fall upon her Scott and Jean's gaze holding a glare.

"What!" she cried defensively, "I one who I caught kissing his car yesterday." She muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear including the Acolytes.

Scott's face seemed to light up like a red Christmas light as everyone laughed or held back laughter turning it into coughs.

"Hey I'm the one who's driving you wanna walk!" Scott asked coldly.

Rogue rolled her eyes but fell silent he had a point there.

"Hey I like this Sheila!" Pyro gasped through his insane laughing fit.

Scott turned on Pyro now and in the same chilling voice as he used with Rogue he asked "Why would the Professor invite _you _here?"

"Now Remy tinks dat's for us to know an yeh teh fin'out" That drew Rogue's eyes to the last candidate in the bunch. He like his partners wasn't wearing his usual onsamble, except for his trademark trench coat. Underneath that he wore black T-shirt and jeans.

But it wasn't his outfit that lured Rogue's attention it was his eyes, god she couldn't get enough of those piercing red and black eyes. His long aburn red hair hung down getting in his face. He also had a small gotee with scruff looking face.

He was probably the best looking of the bunch but his arrogant smirk gave away the fact that he already knew it.

He was eyeing up Jean at the moment, who wasn't minding in the least(making Scott pissed) but then caught her staring at him, his eyes drew to examine her and his mouth opened a bit in…

What could it be? Shock? Who new, but the fact those eyes were on her made her want blush-

Wait, what did she say! Oh no, she did not just say that.

She took a deep breath and shook out her mind. He is notin but an egotistical playboy. Yeah that's it get it together she sent one of her famous glares his way.

He just smirked in return and with out turning to Scott he said "Remy don' tink it's none of your business anyway so's yeh best be movin' along leader boy."

"And why wouldn't it, like , be our business he is our Professor." Kitty questioned and Rogue inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as those eyes were taking away from her and placed on Kitty.

"Because your professor didn' tell you bout none o'dis. Dat's gotta tell yeh somethan' petite." He said intensifying his gaze on her making her blush prettily.

Rogue rolled her eyes can yeh say playeh.

_Scott, X-men the Acolytes are not to be harmed will discuss this with you later but for now they have my permission to be here and you have to be off to school before you're late._

Colossus walked silently around the car in a almost march. Pyro gave them a mock salute then mimicked Colossus and marched behind him. Gambit was the last to leave he threw Rogue a wink then tipped an imaginative hat at Scott and ran to catch up with Colossus and Pyro.

"You think we should go back?" Scott asked his eyes still following the Acolytes.

"Yeah man maybe Mystique is playin' dress up and the Prof's her star role." Spike offered still reluctant to bring his spikes back into his body.

"No guys your being silly Mystique wouldn't be able to use telepathy, it was the Professor or I'm not a telepath," Jean stated flipping her perfect hair behind her shoulder. "Anyways the Professor has a good reason for everything and he wouldn't want us to be late."

"Oh of course Jean doesn't wan' us teh go back she wouldn't want her precahs Gambit bein' hurt, or did yeh think weh didn't notace you makin ayes with hahm." Rogue sniggered.

Jean sent an I'm going to kill you glare at Rogue, who just gave her a innocent smile and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Jean you-?" Scott was quickly cut off by Jean's command of 'let's just go already."

Scott clenched his jaw and they started foreward to the hell they dare name a school.

_Water-Fire-Earth-Air-Water-Fire-Earth-Air-Water-Fire-Earth-Air-Water-Fire-Earth-Air_

This chappie's doneah ah ah ah echo echo echo.

Au'revoir mon ami's

Chained2aMask is outta here bye bye


	2. Daybreak

The Start of a New Age

Hey yeh'all I hoped you liked the last chapter and if you don't then why are you here reading this find something better. Well let's role onto the next one shall we.

And tank you to those who sent me reviews, I can't read them now because I might start feeling conceited but I will read them when I hit chapter five. So you can send me but you don't have to.

Chapter 2

The Acolytes entered the mansion and had to whistle out loud. I mean Magneto was loaded but not like this Remy thought.

The wood furnishings looked hand done and the rug was definatly hand _made_. There were large wood pillars that reached to the ceiling and art work on every wall. But the most impressive thing was the stairs they were exact replicas of the fourteen hundred banisters probably done in England, Remy guessed. He couldn't help to slip a small oriental vase that was probably worth five hundred dollars at least into his trench coat pocket. Hey he was a thief, and letting a thief into a place like this was only an invitation saying take all you want.

That's when Xavier himself rolled out of the many doors in the room. He offered them a warm smile and said "Please join me in the study."

They followed the Professor as he led them through a door off to the right. The study was a small cozy place with shelves built into the walls and piled with books. There was a stone laid fire place in the corner and many large arm chairs and sofas. In the back of the room were large desks and two computers. Probably for students Remy guessed.

They all sat down near the fire place, making themselves comfortable though it's hard to sit comfortable in a house where your used-to-be enemies lived.

"May I start by saying I am glad that you accepted my invitation and- well you're probably wondering why I invited you here, right?"

He waited for an answer but Colossus was the only one who nodded.

"Well since Eri-umm Magneto died I have the understanding that you boys are still living at the base and, well, I was wondering if maybe you would like to join the X-men-and before you refuse the offer I will have you know it will be nothing like Magneto's contracts were over you. I know you have your uncertainties, but I ask only one thing from you that you give this at least a few hours of consideration before you make up your mind. Then you can come back for dinner and tell us of your decision."

There was a long silence and then Remy said "Da ting is Professor Xavier we're not exactly the X-men's favorite people at the moment. You know what Remy means?"

"Yes I can understand that Mr. Lebeau and I agree with you, my students do need a few classes in acceptance but I believe they will come around eventually and take you in as part of our little family here."

"It's the 'eventually we're worried about mate." Pyro muttered sarcastically.

"Well I am wondering about what we would do here." Colossus said suspiciously.

"Ah… how about you come back here and I will have my students walk you through their daily activities and responsibilities so you may see from a student's perspective of how things work here."

"I am most interested in your proposition so I will gladly accept your terms and report here at two am." Piotr said, his accent thickening slightly.

"Me too, sir yes sir." Pyro said again mimicking Piotr.

"Well it looks like we's three amigos goin to stick together, non?" Remy stated with a smirk showing he accepted Xavier's invitation.

"Thank you for trusting me to some extent, I hope I can prove myself worthy of your entire trust in the future. Please I will show you to the door and hopefully tonight I will see you." He said wheeling himself to the door before he opened it he turned to back to Remy and said "Oh and Mr. Lebeau I think it would be best if you left the vase in here it will lighten the décor don't you think?"

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire- Wind-Water-Earth-Fire- Wind-Water_

It had been a normal school day for Rogue, _normal_ misled-to-think-that-they-were-better-then-everyone-else Barbie dolls whispering and giggling at her when they thought she wasn't looking, normal brotherhood boys and other random jocks being idiots, normal detention giving, over bearing, teachers who tend give her one look and send her to the principal's office with out an excuse, normal mutant hating, out to get mutants everywhere principal, who almost kicked her out of school. So yeah it was a pretty ordinary day for her.

Today she decided it was better to teleport home with Kurt (who was still avoiding Kitty) then sit and listen to Scott and Jean gush over each other.

They had teleported into the kitchen to find certain red eyed Cajun falling off his chair in surprise.

"What the-." Remy started but Kurt cut him off.

"Vhat are you doing here!" Kurt practically hissed, baring his fangs at the 'enemy' on the floor.

Remy got up rubbing his head where he had bashed it into the wall seemingly unfazed by Kurt's threatening look. "anyon' eveh tell yeh poppin' in and out like dat can give people a serious headache?"

"He asked yeh nicely what the yeh doin' here, Nah Ah ain't gonna be that nahce. What the hell you doin here Swamp rat!" She snarled a snarl that would have made even Wolverine duck for cover and in her eyes you could see flashing signs of 'I'm going to kill you'.

This seemed to catch Gambit's eye and when he realized who Kurt's companion was he let loose one of his drop dead gorgeous grins that sent every girl's heart flying, but he almost went into shock, when the only change in Rogue's killer expression was that she had raised one of her eyebrows menacingly and said

"Do yeh have an answer yet or do Ah have to _pry it_ _outta you_?" after this she took off one of her gloves slowly, emphasizing her point.

Non girl in his life had ever done that to him (his 'lady's grin' even had effect on most related to him,) this made him falter a little but he quickly retained himself and said in a low suggestive voice "To see a belle southern femme like you of course."

She rolled her eyes then said "Naw the truth bayou boy."

And no fille had eveh done dat neither, Remy thought. That voice always made woman shake with lust. But on the out side Remy just shrugged "da professor invited us for supper."

Rogue narrowed her eyes suspiciously but after a while she put her glove back on, grabbed her bag and walked towards the door.

"Vait you're just going to leave?" Kurt asked bewildered.

"Why not? Ah got a huge history essay teh type up befo' Logan calls us down for runs, and Ah can't afford to fail this one." She answered then turned to walk back out the door where she saw Pyro trying to light the ends of the entry hall rug on fire.

"Nodda flame boy" She growled and snatched the lighter from his hands. "Yeh will not be lighten anything on fire thatchya can't pay for."

She then started walking up the stairs.

"SHEILA! That's thievery! Injustice!" he yelled at her from below.

"Nahw, injustice is what you were gonna do, I'm just preventin' the injustice from happenin!" she called over the edge of the balcony.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire- Wind-Water-Earth-Fire- Wind-Water_

Gambit was just talking to the blue boy into a game of poker (which he would undoubtfully have won) when Pyro came in looking like somebody had shot his puppy.

"What's wrong homme?" Remy asked shuffling his cards.

"She took Sparky away." Pyro said his eyes filling with tears. Ouch it was worse then Remy had thought.

"Who's Sparky?" Kurt asked confused.

"His lighter." Gambit explained.

Kurt laughed "your acting as iv someone died."

"But I _am_ dead with out my lighter, I'm a Pyro maniac with out his flame. And that's just not good, not good at all. That's like a dentist with out his drill, a plumber with out his wrench, a pizza with out saridines!"

"Sardines yuck!" Kitty said as she came in the kitchen but when she saw Kurt she sent him a glare and turned quickly to walk out the door.

"Ouch mate what did you do?" asked Pyro having completely forgotten about what he was so sad about and now interested in the scene that had played before him.

Kurt sighed "I think pulled one to many pranks."

"oooo what did yeh do?" Pyro asked now totally intrigued by the new topic.

A devious grin spread on Kurt's face "I filled a vater balloon vith chocolate syrup and put it in her supply cabinet and then glued the door shut vith just a thin layer of glue that's the key thing to remember, then when she pulled the door open with all her strength she causes the balloon to fly at her. Then to top all of it off I filled her slippers with whipped cream." He sighed as he stared off into space seemingly cherishing the moment.

"But that was only because she and Tabitha had put red hair dye in my shampoo and vas purple for weeks." He said defensivly.

"Wow this place is starting to look up." Pyro said with an appreciative whistle.

"vhat do you mean?"

"I mean that was an awesome prank!" Pyro exclaimed.

"He means Xavier invited us to live here." Remy explained. (A/n: exclaimed, explained I could write a poem.)

"Really?"

"yepery matie!"

"So are you?" Kurt asked with a slight touch enthusiasm. He was actually sort of liking these guys.

"Well if yeh haven't noticed we ain't exactly deh most loved bunch around dis joint." Remy said carefully.

"Yeah take that goth Sheila into perspective she stole Sparky!" Pyro moaned finally remembering why he had been sad in the first place.

"Oh Rogue she's always like that vith everyone," Kurt explained "Even me, her own brother." He added with dwinge of emotion catching in his voice.

The Acolyte boys looked at him strangely.

"No offense homme but Remy don' see da resemblance."

"That's because ve are adoptive siblings." Kurt told them.

_X-men and guests please meet me in the entrance hall thank you._

"I tink the 'and guests' is us mon ami." Remy said to Pyro and they, along with Kurt, walked out of the kitchen and into the entrance hall.

Already there was, of course, Scott who looked ticked off, and Jean who when seeing Gambit blushed. Then there stood Kitty who was talking to Tabitha and Amara. Then there was Roberto and Ray having a wrestling match, with Rayne cheering them on. Bobby walked in with Sam and Jubilee debating with them whether or not they should sneak into a club tonight. Spyke skated out another door with Orora on his tail telling him to stop. Jamie was reading comic book on the stairs next to Wolverine who was eating an apple. That's when Rogue walked down one of the stairwells.

"Roguey, Roguey, my sweet lil Sheila I now you wanna give Pyro's lighter back now, right?" Pyro begged half dropping to his knees.

"Ah yeh mean this lil ole thang?" She said and slid it out her back pocket then flicked it on in front of Pyro's face.

"Sparky!" Pyro lunged for it but Rogue was to quick and Pyro landed on the floor with Rogue inches away from him.

"Givin a lighteh to eh boy that can manipulate flames in a room full a burnables, that's a tuff decision hmmm……" She said pretending to take the thought into consideration. "Not on your life."

Pyro groaned then tried to grab onto her leg but Rogue kicked him away.

"Uh, uh flame boy why don't yeh ask Amara over there for a light she's literally a livin' flame." Rogue suggested.

"What?" Pyro searched the crowds barely keeping himself from drooling while doing so. "Where!"

Rogue smirked. "The one talking to Kitty, long, dark brown hair."

He literally skipped over.

"Are you sure that's a good idea." Kurt said uneasy about the situation. "I mean we're talking about a girl who can _be_ fire and a boy who can manipulate it."

"No it might not be the greatest idea, but it sure will make thangs interesting, plus it gets that flame aussie off mah back." She grinned as she watched Amara try to pull her hand away from Pyro who was trying to kiss it.

"Now dat wasn't nice chere." Remy said with a grin making Kurt jump (he had forgot Remy was there) but Rogue was just looking at him with disgust.

She rolled her eyes "Ask anyone around here Cajun and Ah can guarantee yeh none of them will eveh use the word nice in describin' me."

"vat's not true Rogue, I vould" Kurt stated.

"Anyone who doesn't think they're related to meh." Rogue countered.

"Kitty vould say you're nice." Kurt protested.

Rogue snorted "Then Kitty would beh lyin'" she said and walked away.

"Mmm… sassy dat one," Remy said checking her ass out as she walked towards Logan.

"Don't even tink about it!" Kurt said in mock growl "She's my sister."

Gambit smirked "Wouldn't even_ tink_ about it." He said crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Good." Kurt said and seemed to be satisfied by that.

"X-men please quiet down." The professor commanded as he projected his voice over the crowd. "I have invited the Acolytes for dinner tonight, I know that seems a little strange but they are not our enemies any more and I think you need to learn to accept them. I have also extended my hand so far as to invite them to stay with us _permanently_, I have asked them to become X-men."

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire- Wind-Water-Earth-Fire- Wind-Water_

Well that's done hope you all liked it.

Cherrio

Gotta go

Tatah

Au' revoir

Say my adieu's

And 'I'll miss you's'

Bye

_Chained2aMask_


	3. Sunrise

The Start of a New Age

Hello all I'm back I hope you all are just cheery today me I'm just me. But I'm good with that and yeah on with chapter number three.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire- Wind-Water-Earth-Fire- Wind-Water_

Chapter 3

'_I have also extended my hand so far as to invite them to stay with us permanently, I have asked them to become X-men.'_

Murmurs broke out everywhere and soon everyone was fighting to speak at once.

"Quiet, please quiet down!" Xavier yelled his voice breaking through the sound of the crowd and slowly the room came to silence. "If these young gentlemen decide to stay, I will hold up my end of the bargain. I've always believed in second chances, and, I'm not going to name any names, but many of you have made your amount of mistakes in the past, I'm asking you to give them a chance. You seem to have come upon the notion that every one we have confrontations with is our enemies. That is not true and I am sorry if some how I led you to believe this. "

"'Confrontations' they tried to kill us! Face it Professor they're our enemies, they will never belong here." Scott protested.

Xavier opened his mouth to speak but was shocked to find his voice wasn't needed.

"That is not TRUE!"

Every one turned to Rogue who had a mixture outrage and disgust on her face.

"Or don't yeh remembeh _Scott, _Ah was part of the Brotherhood _remembeh? _Ah fought against yeh'all and tried to kill yeh, or are yeh sayin Ah don't belong here!"

Scott sighed "You know that's not what I meant Rogue."

"Then what did yeh mean exactly?" She sneered coldly.

"You were_ manipulated _by Mystique, you didn't know any better. _They_ served Magneto _willingly_."

"Yeh don't know that Scott." She said quietly.

As she said this her eyes had glanced ever so quickly towards Colossus then to the ground. She did this so fast that Remy had barely noticed it and still after, he wasn't sure he had seen it.

How could she have known though?

"Well I am glad that some of you are being more open to this situation then _others_." He said pointedly in Scott's direction down. "I have offered these boys a tour from my students, so if any of you would like to volunteer please come up to the front, the rest of you may go back to what you were doing."

People departed slowly whispering in low voices and every now and then stealing glances at the trio standing awkwardly near Nightcrawler.

When most of every one was gone Remy could get a good look at the volunteers that were left, Kurt was trying to get a reluctant Kitty and Rogue to volunteer. Jean looked like she was about to stay but Scott pulled her away with a glare at Gambit who received it with a smirk. Amara was trying to pull Pyro of her leg as he begged her to stay and Logan was talking to the Professor.

"Okay follow us." Kurt said with a cheery smile on his face he then led them down the right hand corridor. "Dat is the boy's dormitory, and down vhere is the bathroom, then there's the girls dormitories down vat vay…"

"Where's your room chere." Gambit said in a suggestive way as he came up behind Rogue.

She shot him a glare and then said in frigid manner "Try lookin up yer ass Cajun cause yeh have more luck finding it there then askin meh"

"Ahh chere yeh wound Remy so." He responded "But he'll forgive yeh if yeh kiss the wound and make it all betteh."

"Well yeh make a tempten offer bayou boy but I don't want yer filthy lil thought's runnin around in mah head thank yeh very much." She said and walked off to join Kurt in the front.

Amara snickered and Kitty let out a soft, slightly nervous, giggle.

As they moved down the hall they spotted Wolverine standing near the stair well that led to the danger room.

"Umm… maybe ve should take different route." Kurt said turning around quickly to try and get away but Logan had already spotted them.

"Not so fast Elf." Logan said catching Kurt by the collar of his uniform. "Chuck wants you to give a little demo for our _guests_." Logan spat the last word with utmost disgust.

Remy winced and made himself a reminder not to get on his bad side when he remembered he already was.

Their volunteer guides moaned loudly.

"Hey stop whinin at least yeh don't get a full session."

And that shut them up.

"You _guests_ follow me." Logan said walking towards the door of the elevator that led to the control room.

"Promise not to slice us up?" Pyro asked.

"I'll try to resist the temptation." Logan growled.

"Can I have Sparky back now just in case fox boy over there decides to give into those _urges_?" Pyro begged Rogue.

"Nope." Rogue said with a grin. "But don't worry he'll wait till your outside before he makes you bleed, it's super hard to get blood out from in between the tiles."

She, Kitty and Amara walked through one of the locker room doors, leaving Pyro to quiver in fear.

"Don't vorry Xavier vouched for you so Logan vouldn't do anything." Kurt said reassuringly.

"Yeah well wheels ain't here at the moment." Pyro said as Piotr dragged him into the control room.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire- Wind-Water-Earth-Fire- Wind-Water_

Rogue started out by borrowing Amara's powers but she held back enough so Amara was still awake when they entered the danger room.

She and Amara took care of the ground training robots, as Nightcrawler and Kitty took care of the upper lasers and tentacles.

Amara who had finally switched to her full fire form was melting metal left and right leaving a sharp odor in the air.

Rogue switched to hand to hand combat (when Amara's powers ran out) crushing some of the miniature androids as she dodged any lasers that were left.

"Rogue watch out!" she heard Kitty call.

Rogue turned around just in time to see one of the larger androids try and squash her. She tucked into a summersault rolling away, she turned and saw that the robot's foot where she had just been.

Kurt popped in beside her and teleported her out of there, they appeared near Kitty who lended her some of her powers and together they took down the larger robot.

"Simulation over." A computer like voice sounded off the walls.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire- Wind-Water-Earth-Fire- Wind-Water_

Remy watched as they defeated the robots with little interest.

Pyro hadn't taken his eyes off since Amara, since she had changed into her Fire form, Remy could even make out a small drop of drool making it's way down Pyro's chin he didn't seem to notice.

How could he get that transfixed over a girl? Remy thought slightly disgusted.

Of course it could be because there was fire surrounding the girl but still it made him nauseous to see Pyro turn into a love sick puppy.

Though he had to admit those X-girls did make one rethink the idea of spandex. Maybe it wasn't all a bad thing.

But still that was no reason to fall like mush at their feet.

It hadn't taken long for Remy to figure out these X-men out.

Kitty was the good girl who always did what she was told with the 'like' valley girl accent that seemed to get people (mainly Remy) annoyed easily.

Then there was Kurt he was the prankster comedian but behind that mask he was a real sensitive guy.

Scott was the wanna be boy scout who was practically married to that Jean Grey girl.

Jean Grey was your average perfect student always trying to do the right thing with perfect grades, and perfect appearance she was probably in the popular crowd.

Evan was the punk ass skaterboy who really didn't know where he belonged.

Storm was the caring mother trying to connect with them all, but mainly she seemed obsessed with the elements.

Wolverine, was the tuff guy trying to do the right thing.

Then there was Xavier and he was the optimistic do gooder always doing or saying the correct thing, but he really didn't seem to understand the real world he kind of seemed to live in his own head where every one had some good in them and the sky always held a rainbow. Then he tried to pull his students in with him. Remy shook his head at that, some people just refused to believe the truth of the world.

Next there was Amara she seemed really stuck up for a gal her age but she also seemed like the kind of girl who would go out and do something just because someone told her that she couldn't, not that was a bad thing, but it was a terrible weakness.

Then last of all there was Rogue, now there was a mystery to solve his first impression of her was that she was a rebellious goth who was trying to act bad. But then he slowly started to realize that that was just act and that she barely showed the real Rogue to anyone. Then she kept on refusing his flirtations, that was the first thing that had caught his interest about her.

Most girls he could at least get a blush out of them first time around and if he kept on working at it defiantly a date.

Rogue gave no show that she'd even consider doing anything with him.

But he knew she'd come around eventually, they all did, you just had to find their weak points emotionally. He loved playing this game, he would figure them out, make them fall for him, then send them off again.

This institute would be interesting for awhile and he'd stay, but he knew it would get old eventually, everything always did. So he'd ride this rollercoaster till he got sick off it then he'd find another ride.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire- Wind-Water-Earth-Fire- Wind-Water_

So I hoped you 'all liked I'm first going to get the Acolytes resituated in there new home before I start adding the plot.

Well then that's all I got for you today folks.

Cheerio

Gotta go

Tatah

Au' revoir

Say my adieu's

And 'I'll miss you's'

Bye

_Chained2aMask_


	4. Morning

_The Start of a New Age_

Howdy here's another chapter for you'all!

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-_

Chapter 4 (I think)

Rogue walked out of the shower and put on some comfy black sweat pants, with a long sleeved dark green shirt and of course her gloves. She didn't care what she looked like she just wanted to get comfy. She shouldn't have to dress up for some Acolytes.

Rogue sighed and knew the Professor wouldn't approve. Well she could were her black pants. No it's to late to dress to impress.

She brushed her wet hair into a messy bun and then let her white bangs hang loose. Good enough and if you get there early enough you could sit down and the professor wouldn't even notice.

Rogue looked at the clock, if she wanted to be there early then she'd have to get down stairs fast. She raced out the door, bumping head on into Colossus who was about to knock on the door.

He helped her up and she rubbed her aching head.

He was not a good person to run into head first.

"Um sorrah." She said "Did you want somethin'?"

"Yes I came here to ask you a ques-sion." (A/n I think that's Russian but I'm not good at a Russian accent no one I know has one or no one in the movies that I've seen.) He seemed nervous.

"Ask away sugah." She said offering a rare smile. She wished he'd hurry up the Professor would probably get there soon.

"Why did you look at me when you said that all of us might not serve Magneto willingly?"

This time she looked into his eyes. "Oh that."

She looked away after seeing he was really concerned about it, well he had a right to be. She remembered when she first learned about Magneto blackmailing him. It was on the holidays she and Scott had gone to New York in search of an angel and found a mutant with wings growing from his back. Warren Worthington the third, a multi billionaire who was trying to play hero, but Magneto put an end to that. Her and Scott got into a fight with Magneto, when they battling, Rogue had absorbed him.

"Well, once when ah absorbed Magneto. Ah saw through his memories and…"

Piotr's eyes filled with sorrow. "Do you know anything about where their being kept or their condition?"

"Their in…" Rogue focused on the little link that attached her to each one of her physics. "Tibet…Amdo ah think… in a little town .. Tura." (A/n Okay I know that's not a place in Amdo called Tura but I don't know much so pity me tear. But Amdo is a city so ha I know something.)

Rogue tried harder to sort out the thoughts she was getting while also trying not to be sucked in to his identity.

"Kurun, your father, died a month ago, but your mother's fine though she's just recovering from surgery. Your sister's still ill…and…" The physic was starting to gain control so she immediately pulled back to find she was ensnared in his soul or at least the physics soul. Her mind had probed to deep she realized but it was to late, he was pulling her in.

"Ahh!" She screamed clutching her head and falling to the floor.

I am Rogue, Rogue, Rogue

_Erik,Erik,Erik_

I live at Xavier's

_You live to rule over humans._

I have a best friend named Kitty.

_You have no friends they will all deceive you like Charles did._

I have an adoptive brother named Kurt.

_Your family was destroyed by the same prejudice acts that will destroy you today if you don't follow through with your plan._

_You're alone, alone, alone_

I'm…alone

_You have always been alone. _

_You're the untouchable, no one wants you. _

_All you ever do is hurt those who try and get close to you. _

_You can never touch._

_Who could ever love someone they couldn't touch._

_Scott didn't. _

_That's why you hate Jean so much she's every thing you want to be. _

_Every thing that you were before your destiny destroyed you. _

_Because you're destined to be alone._

_Always and forever alone._

Always alone….

_-No Rogue, listen to my voice, remember me Professor Xavier we're your friends. We would never leave you alone. I can help you but only if you let me.-_

Xavier?...Professor?...help?...

_Alone, always alone._

_-No, your not alone Rogue. Remember who you are!- _

Rogue….?

_No, alone, ever so alone Erik._

My name….Rogue!

_Erik_

Yes that's right, my name's Rogue!

Rogue's eyes snapped open to see Colossus worried face.

But as her vision cleared she saw it wasn't only Colossus standing over her.

There was Kurt who was a pale blue crouching on her other side, Ray who was checking her pulse with a gloved hand and Jubilee who was watching wide eyed, mouth opened.

"Rogue are you alvight? Say something please!" Kurt yelled.

"ah'm starvin', when are we gonna eat?" She managed to force out though it sounded like a croak, but it managed to put a grin on Kurt's face, so that's all that mattered.

"Spoken like a true sibling." He said helping her sit up.

Rogue gave a weak half smile.

Her body felt like it had been turned to jelly put in a microwave for 30 minutes and properly smashed on the ground.

"Are yeh alright ? I heard a scream and saw Colossus standing over your body and I almost barbequed him. Then Kurt arrived just in time for Colossus to explain." Ray said then wrapped her in a hug. He seemed to realize what he was doing because he stopped and a blush spread upon his cheeks. This surprised Rogue, did he-no the physics words came back to her.

'_Who could ever love someone they couldn't touch…You destined to be alone Rogue…Forever alone.'_

A shutter ran down her body, he was right. Before she could think any more on it, Jubilee threw her arms around her. "Oh Rogue that was so- I was so scared!"

Rogue was even more bewildered at her show of affection. Jubilee had never really hung out with Rogue at all. It was strange.

"A'm sorry I feel guilty for what has happened." Colossus said not meeting her eyes.

She gave a full smile this time meaning it as she finally started to get her energy back.

"It's all raught it's not your fault in the least."

"But this wouldn't have happened if I had not-."

"Don't worry about it sugah A'm fine."

He finally met her eyes and nodded. "Please will you tell the Professor I will not be able to attend the dinner I really am not feeling well."

She understood he needed to grieve, so she just nodded.

He nodded again and left.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-_

Remy PoV

They had dinner in one of the bigger dining hall. Which Remy, got the impression was just for guests only.

Gambit sat in between Scott (to Scott's disgust) and Kurt then across from Kitty Rogue and Ray. Pyro sat two people down in between a regretful Amara and ice cube boy. Jean sat on Scott's other side wearing (Remy just happened to notice.) a very short, low cut red dress. All through dinner Pyro tried to get Amara to go into her fire form.

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

Please!"

"NO and for the last time NO I will not turn into anything for you!"

Pyro's face fell and it looked like he was genuinely hurt. But then he perked up "With sugar on top?"

"No."

"with cherries?"

"Do I really look like a cherry girl to you?"

"With chocolate sprinkles?"

"N.O."

"With ketchup, sardines, anchovies, olives, onions, spinach…." Pyro had found a new game.

"Come on Jean why do you still stand up for Duncun?"

Remy turned back to the conversation in front of him.

"he like tried to kill us!" Kitty exclaimed.

"He just doesn't understand." Jean protested.

"Yeah, attacking us is a way of not understanding." Ray said sarcastically.

"He's like a majority of people who fear what they don't understand and right now that's us."

"Oh come on he tried to beat up Todd at the football game, back then he didn't know that he was a mutant." Kitty pointed out.

"Please that was _months_ ago Kitty, Todd was picking pockets, Duncun just over reacted." Jean stated calmly.

From what Remy had heard about this guy he could truthfully proclaim him an ass. He wished some one would just say what they meant. He would, but Jean had worn that hot lil dress for him so he decided it was in his best interests to keep his mouth shut for once.

"Wake up Jean! For god sakes, tha onla tahme he wasn't an asshole was when you were around. He's the kind a worm who'll use what ever he gets and picks on people who are smaller then him or who don't fit in to his 'perfect' category." Rogue said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Remy's eyes seemed to be drawn to her, it was ironic really when he had a girl like Jean dressing up and practically beggin for him, his eyes were drawn to the only girl who seemed to be immune to his charms. Not immune he reassured himself, she'll just take a while before she gives in.

Jean turned bright red. "You don't know him like I do."

"Ah know him enough. Like raght after the dance, you supposivly disappeared at, Duncun and his dogs, came to hit on me, Kitty and Jubs. Tryin tah get us tah god knows what in the coat closet.

He even tried to give us a personal lift there if you know what I mean. Five to three great odds right? Luckily we were trained by Wolvie otherwise who knows what would have happened.

Or did Duncun fail to mention how he and his mungrels got his ass kicked by girls?"

Jean looked shocked but then anger painted over her features. "He was probably just drunk or something."

"yeah 'or something'." Rogue stated loudly.

"uuuh I can't stand you Rogue" She said pushing out chair preparing to get up. "You bad mouth every one, can't you ever say something nice for once! Your attitude is one thing, but add that to the way you judge people. I mean you're judging Duncun with out even getting to know him!"

"No Jean I know him plenty well. You just refuse to see it and every one else refuses to tell you.

Well I have never been one to skip about my meanings, so I'm telling you straight. Your boy's as crooked as they come and if you don't believe me, read my mind or read any one else's at this table that knows Duncun." This time Rogue didn't sound sarcastic or accusing she sounded almost sincere.

Jean closed her eyes and took deep breaths calming herself. When she opened her eyes they were full of cold anger aimed at Rogue. "No Rogue, you don't know what your talking about. You've just never had that kind of relationship with someone and I don't think you ever will." She stated coldly.

Rogue dropped her fork and it gave a loud clank as it hit her plate.

Jean looked immediately sorry as she realized what she had said. "Ohhhh! Rogue I'm so sorry that didn't come out the right way I-."

Rogue held up her hand and she got up out of her seat and her bangs fell over her face covering whatever motion she was feeling.

"You know what just save it Jean, I think it came out perfectly and accurately." She snarled, her whole body starting to shake. She quickly stomped out of the room slamming the door behind her.

The room fell silent but then most people decided to stay out of it and finish their own conversations.

Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty and Ray all stood up at the same time thinking to go after her.

"I'll go it was my fault after all, I really didn't mean it like that." Jean said.

"Na Jean I'll go Rogue would probably knock you out in an instant." Scott stated.

"Come guys I'm like her best friend." Kitty started.

"No, you guys can't stand up to her temper, you'll just end up backing off and that will only make things worse." Ray said pushing his chair in and heading to the door but was stopped by Kurt.

"Oh and you like can?" Kitty said sarcastically.

"I don't think anyone can but who better to try then her adoptive brother. I vill-." Kurt was cut off by Jean.

"I mean it though, I really think I'm the best one to go after all I did-." Jean was cut off by Scott, and then every one started arguing.

"Hey! You people!" Remy yelled which quieted every one down even the people that weren't in this conversation but again they tried to ignore this. "If you can't decide why not send Remy. Remy means it probably not such a good thing to leave a fille to her sorrows for to long."

They all stared at him like he had grown two heads.

"Umm… Gambit you're an Acolyte." said Kurt nervously.

"Not no more, and it's Remy, Gambit's only for business." He said shocking every one including himself.

He waited a while and when nobody said anything he stood up and walked out the door Rogue had slammed.

He decided on the right hall and then he chose another and another and soon he was lost.

He sighed why was he doing this for some x-geek? She was hot, but nothing to go out on the limb for. And she did have beautiful eyes, like gorgeous emeralds, but he had never seen that color in any jewel he had ever laid eyes on, and he had laid eyes on quite a few in his days. Or maybe it was that curvy body not one of those stick girls but still quite in shape. Or maybe- wait a minute what was he talking bout he was- this girl- how.

Okay focus on the tour that they gave. But all he could recall was the way Rogue's body swayed when she walked.

"Uhhh!" Get that girl off your mind Lebeau, focus. He picked the left hallway and ended up in the entry hall. He then went outside and sat on the steps.

Remy let out an aggravated sigh. Great, just great, Remy yeh had to go and comfort the damsel in distress not once did it occur to you to ask for directions. Even with directions he had no clue where she'd be.

He pulled out his cards and started shuffling. Lebeau your losing your touch. That's when he saw shadow flicker in the corner of his eye. His head darted to the side and that's when he saw a shadow on the roof of the left building.

He squinted a little closer and he could make out the curves of a female.

Remy grinned he had found his Rogue.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-_

Rogue sat quietly lost in thought as she let her gaze wonder the night sky. What Jean said had bugged her yes, but not because it had meant to be mean, it bugged her because it was true. A truth that she, like Jean, didn't want to admit to herself. That truth always haunted her where ever she went, Mississippi, the Brotherhood, Xavier's, it didn't matter how hard she tried to put it behind her, it always seemed to catch up in the end.

That's why she had become a goth when her powers revealed themselves, to keep other people away, she was afraid for them, and truthfully deep down she was also afraid for herself.

Every time she absorbed someone she lost a part of herself, in exchange for more memories that weren't hers. Then slowly, ever so slowly she'd sink farther into the goth bitch she pretended to be.

Once long ago she had been like Jean, it seemed like centuries ago. Back then she was friendly, outgoing and an almost perfect role model. Don't get her wrong, she still had her punk moments which was what made her so popular. She was the perfect girl but still in the sense of the rebel that was inside her.

Then her power's manifested and she had to stop herself from being liked so she had cut off her precious locks and put on the goth wardrobe. Trying to stop people from being around her and it worked.

FLASHBACK

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello?" asked a very different looking Rogue. She was a little younger but that's not what made her look different. She had long curly hair reaching down to her waist and light make up perfectly done. She was in a blue zip t-shirt that had the words rebel on the front and designer jeans. She almost looked like Jean. Almost prettier. (tehehe)

"Hey girlfriend are the rumors tra?" Came a heavy southern accented voice from the phone.

"What-r-yeh talkin' about?" Rogue asked puzzled.

"Oh come on it's all around the school yeh like Carl Fischer!"

"No way!" Rogue shocked. "Car's that lunatic Amy's boyfriend, ain't he?"

"yeah that's wah Ah was so surprised when Ah heard. You really go for a challenge don't yeh?"

"Nah Ah wouldn't touch that boy with a seven foot pole. He's an arrogant slahme ball, and it ain't just that, didn't yeh hear? Amy got put into juvy cause she almost beat some girl to death for sleepin with her man." Rogue stated.

"Oh shaht!" The voice exclaimed. "You don't think she'll come after yeh do yah?"

"Ah hope not," But her voice quavered at the last word. "God who told it round and how fast has is it spreadin?"

"Well Ah'm guessin the bitch Arina started it, she's been out teh get yeh ever since Daniel broke up with her for you." The voice said in a thoughtful tone but it sooned turned to panic. "Crap it's ALL over the school! Every one practically knows."

Rogue's trembling hand let the phone crash to the ground.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-_

She had been to school for three weeks now and the rumor had slowly disappeared, with no sign from Amy. Maybe she hadn't heard Rogue thought but some how she had this gut feeling that Amy was going to strike sooner or later.

"Hey." A cold voice said behind her.

She turned around to see Amy standing against the bleachers.

"Oh hi…I really need the go now so…" Rogue turned around and found herself facing one of Amy's gang girls.

She tried her other sides but she found herself surrounded by three of Amy's goons.

Rogue was so shocked she bumped into the first of the pack the biggest girl who then proceeded to grab a hold of her with the help of another gang member.

Rogue tried to struggle free but their arms just tightened around hers before she knew it she was facing a smirking Amy.

"You ain't goin no where. Till we's had a little chat." Amy said and her voice made Rogue cringe. Amy didn't seem to notice (or as Rogue later thought didn't want her to know she noticed. It had probably added to her satisfaction.) she was inspecting her many ringed hand.

"Ah heard yeh like my boyfriend-." She started but Rogue cut her off.

"That's not-." That's when Amy's fist made contact with her face leaving not only a huge bruise but a few deep slashes as well. (from her rings.)

"Now tell me the truth and this don't 'ave to be that hard."

'But Ah don't-."

Amy cut her of with another punch to the face this time pain exploded from the inside of her jaw. She must have broke it Rogue thought miserably.

The pain seemed to overwhelm her if the goons hadn't been holding on to her she would have collapsed on the first punch.

Almost as if readingher mind Amy ordered them to drop her.

Rogue fell hard her body slamming onto the concrete.

(A/n this is behind the school by the way.)

Amy's feet were dangerously close to her head. "TELL MEH!"

"Ah don't-." Amy grabbed her hand and pulled out a lighter flicking it on she held it under Rogue's fingers.

Rogue felt her skin throb and she could smell flesh burning. Rogue screamed like she was dying and tossed violently about hoping to get free and then she managed to do just that, she cradled her hand to her breast and sobbed.

"Oh so yeh don't like fire." Amy sneered. She grabbed her injured hand from Rogue crushing the black blisters that had started to form. Rogue whimpered as she tried to pull her injured hand away again.

"Maybe you'll like this!" Amy slammed her heel into Rogue's finger grinding them against the concrete.

Rogue could here the crack of bones and piercing pain traveled up her arm. Such a pain that made her wish she was still being burned. She screamed again and again, but she barely heard herself doing it.

Then Amy sat on top of her back forcing Rogue down, next she grabbed a fist full of Rogue's hair and jerked Rogue's head up so Amy's face was centimeters away from her ear.

"Didn't your mama ever teach you to tell the truth?" She whispered in a low growl.

"Fine…" Rogue gasped. "I lahke him."

"Did yeh sleep with him?"

"No." Rogue answered her voice barely above a whisper she could hardly feel the tears that poured down face seeping into the cuts on her cheek.

Amy seemed to consider it then she slammed Rogue's head down on the concrete and every thing slurred into a pit of blackness.

The last thing she heard was "Stay away from him got it!"

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-_

Rogue later woke up at the school nurse she had called Rogue's adoptive parents and they rushed her to the doctor.

The injuries weren't as bad as Rogue felt they were, two broken fingers, second degree burns, and a slight whip lash.

Not to mention the huge gash on her forehead, and the cuts on her face, and the bruises that seemed to be every where. The docter said she could go back to school in a few weeks.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water_

Rogue sighed as she walked through the deserted hallways. She had just made up her test in English it had been one of seven from different classes.

It was amazing how much a class could get done in two weeks. Some of her teachers were more empathetic to her injuries and let her be excused from those assignments but not all.

She adjusted bandages on her hand and tightened them. Rogue had gotten used to the numb throb in her hand, so sometimes she didn't even notice it. She hadn't seen Amy at all lately, maybe she had been sent to juvy again she thought hopefully.

She had never told anyone it was Amy that had beat her she had been to afraid. Ever since that incident Rogue had felt herself change she wasn't as rebellious or outgoing as usual.

Rogue was so lost in her thoughts she bumped into someone.

"Sorra." She muttered without bothering to look up.

"Na it was mah fault." She froze as she realized who that voice belonged to, Carl.

"Uum Ah gotta go." She stuttered as she turned to walk away, but Carl grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Hey it's alright mah girlfriend will neveh know." He said his voice swaying in a seductive monotone.

"No!" she snapped. "Ah don't know how that rumor got started, but Ah don't care for yeh at all."

"Naw now yeh don't have to get feisty, yeh know yeh want me." He whispered in her ear.

"No Ah DON'T!" she turned to leave but Carl threw her up against the lockers and wrapped his arms around her. "Let go of meh!" She cried as she struggled but she knew she was too weak, she was still recovering from her injuries.

"Ah gonna make yeh moan my name babah." He said as he started to kiss her neck. His hands were every where. That's when his lips met her mouth and a strange feeling came over her. She then felt him stiffen up and he collapsed to the ground.

"What the….!" She gasped. Falling to her knees she started to shake him but he didn't move.

"Please this ain't funny any more WAKE UP!" Rogue felt tears pore down her face and she couldn't keep the sob from escaping her lips.

"Please somebody HELP!" She yelled "Somebody…help."

Then images flashed through her mind, memories and more. She shook her head violently trying to rid herself from them but she couldn't before she knew it she was passed out on the tiled floor.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water_

She woke up in the hospital with her foster mother sleeping at her side.

"What!-." Rogue exclaimed, the noise woke her foster mother and her eyes went wide.

"Relax, it's ok your in a hospital." She said in a soft voice.

"Carl is he alraght?" not that she actually cared for the bastard, but she wanted to know what happened.

"He's…" her mother looked down at the floor "in a coma… What happened?"

Rogue looked down at her now shaking hands. What _had_ happened? Was it her? Could she-. It's impossible. Was it? Did she put him in a coma? Was her skin dangerous?

"Ah gotta go." Rogue stated as she started to sit up.

"What?_ Now_? Be reasonable your hurt." Her mother said.

"No ah'm not." Rogue said as she jumped out of bed and winced as the IV needle tore from her arm.

"Now look what you did here let me-." Her mother reached out for her.

"NO DON'T-." but was to late her adoptive mother's hand came in contact with Rogue's skin and she fell to the floor.

Rogue grabbed her mother and used her new found energy and strength to put her carefully in the hospital bed.

That's when the surge of memories played in her head all these images and such, it made Rogue dizzy. She sat in the chair a few minutes and when it wore off she realized the reality of it all.

It was her fault. Carl in a coma, Angola (foster mom) in a coma. With a touch of her skin she could place people in a coma. Rogue grabbed her mom's jacket and ran from the room to the nearest exit. She tripped the alarm (something she learned from Carl) and slipped out into the night.

Rogue found herself in a back ally where restaurants kept there trash bins. She splashed through cold puddles and ran over glass shards. But Rogue didn't even notice, she didn't feel a thing. She just ran as far as she could, she didn't know where she was going but she had to get away, far away, from everyone.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water_

Flashback Over

Rogue felt something wet on her cheek, was it raining? She checked the sky. No.

Then realization hit her, she had been crying. She hadn't done that in years.

Rogue sighed, she probably better get back in there before Kitty and Kurt sent the National Guard, or worse Logan.

It scared her that they cared for her. Try and try as she might, she couldn't pry them off of her, she couldn't push them away like she did others. It really bothered her at first, but she had gotten used to it. But now others were trying to get close to her, like Ray and Scott and even Amara.

She sighed again and turned around to climb down when she met a pair of gorgeous red and black eyes.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Flame-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water_

Okay okay I know this was a very very long one so I cut off the rest of the chapter that I was going to have but the next one will be slightly short because it was originally part of this one. Hope you enjoyed don't care if you didn't.

Cheerio

Gotta go

Tatah

Au' revoir

Say my adieu's

And 'I'll miss you's'

Bye

_Chained2aMask_


	5. Morning continued

_The Start of a New Age_

_Yeah after this chapter I get to read all your lil reviews. Well it will be fun I hope you enjoy the rest of the first chapter. Here it is._

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-_

Remy PoV

He crawled quietly onto the roof top a few feet away from Rogue and was about to say something when he spotted tears sliding down her face.

Rogue? Crying?

Remy didn't think what Jean had said was that bad, but he had never really thought of the disadvantages to Rogue's powers. He had always wondered why she hadn't absorbed all the mutants and taken over the world, but he thought it was because she was a goody good lil X-geek.

Now he started to think about, she couldn't touch.

She couldn't ever feel the warmth of skin to skin contact, or feel the happiness of being a mother. She spent every minute of the day worrying about those around her and if she was covered up or not.

That would probably drive him insane. He remembered when his powers first manifested and he couldn't touch something with out it blowing up but that had only been for a few months. What would it be like not being able to touch your entire life?

Remy shivered at the thought. That's when realization hit him. She pushed every one away just so they wouldn't get hurt. She tried to make herself hated amongst the X-men and every one in general.

He looked at her this time really looked at her.

This girl was much more then met the eye.

She was so beautiful at that moment. The moonlight seemed to enhance her features making her skin pearly and glistening with tears. Her emerald eyes glowed in the darkness.

Beautiful, but sad.

Then she seemed to wake from her trance. Rogue looked up at the sky open mouthed, then after a few minutes she stood up to go.

That's when she spotted him and her eyes seemed to freeze him on spot.

He couldn't move, couldn't breath, those eyes. They seemed like endless emerald-.

No, that word wasn't even enough to describe them, they seemed so endless. So filled with sorrow and something else.

Dieu, he couldn't tear himself away from those soulful depths.

She got this 'aw' look on her face as she looked into his own eyes.

This confused him.

She had picked his eyes? Most girls only got that look when seeing his body or –but she was as lost in his eyes, as he had been in hers.

Most people thought his eyes were unnerving and unnatural that's why he wore sunglasses most of his life.

Rogue's mask then snapped into place again, she wiped away her tears quickly and threw a glare in his direction.

"What-er you doin here Cajun?" she asked coldly.

"Just came to see if a belle femme such as yourself is alright."

"Ah'm- …Wait whay would some Acolyte care?" Her eyes narrowed and pierced into his.

"Ahhh…." He grinned. "An Acolyte wouldn' care but Remy ain't an Acolyte no more."

Her eyes widened but then she caught herself and suspicion covered her face. "What yeh mean by that Swamp Rat?"

"Again wit da swamp rat business chere?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ah callim as Ah seeim _Swamp Rat_."

He rolled his eyes then sighed and decided not to fight her at the moment. "Well chere yeh lookin at the new X-geek."

Her jaw dropped in pure shock. "Wha would yeh wanna become an X-men?"

He had never really thought about it before this.

He just had told the other X-geeks that to get them off his back. Remy had never really meant it, yet when he told it to her, Remy some how felt he had to follow through.

He shook off the feeling it's notin he thought.

"Cause there's too many good lookin femme's here." He said with a wink.

She looked into his eyes again and he felt like she was lookin right through him, right through his flirtations and charm. Like she could see all the sins he commited and more.

She was actually serious.

He sighed and then finally said. "Well Remy mine-as-well, Magneto's gone and Remy's a mutant. Wit eyes like dis where else he gonna go."

Rogue looked away nodding as if thinking it over.

There was a long silence but Remy didn't feel uncomfortable in it, as he would with most of other girls.

"So you gonna be alright chere?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah Ah'm fine." She said slowly.

"Yeh didn' seem fine a few minutes ago." He stated.

Again she sent a glare his way that made his hair stand on end. "What were yeh doin spyin on meh!"

"Non, Remy just came to make sure the chere's alright."

"Mah names Rogue R-O-G-U-E Rogue it's not that hard to say I ain't 'non dear'. Got it!"

"Well chere calls Remy Swamp Rat. Da least he can do is return dah favor." Remy grinned. "So now we's both got pet names."

"Uhh!" Rogue moaned. "Can you turn every insult into a compliment?"

"Pretty much." He then added with a smirk. "Chere."

She rolled her eyes and started to climb down.

"Ah chere yeh gonna leave Remy all by his lonesome?"

"It looks 'dat' way bayou boy." She said with a grin and Remy's felt like he got his wind knocked out of him. She had the prettiest smile he had ever seen.

"Why don' yeh smile more often chere?" Her smile seemed to slip away and he regretted ever saying anything.

"just ta get yeh down swamp rat." She said but Remy sensed there was much more behind those words then Rogue let on. She then preceded to slide down the ladder as graceful as a cat.

"So yeh are tinkin a Remy." He said smirking once more.

"Onlah about how much painful Ah can make your death be." She growled as she landed on the ground.

"But your still tinkin of Remy!" He called as he made his way down the ladder.

Remy then felt a hard object hit his leg. "Ow! Now chere be nice to Remy. Of course if you ki-."

"Think Cajun, think _real_ hard before yeh finish that sentence." She said cutting him off and he turned his head to see her throwing a large stone up and down in her hand.

So he decided to shut up for once in his life.

Rogue dropped the stone and gave a mock salute, then walked towards the door.

Oh no, he was not gonna be getting lost again. Remy jumped the few feet left and raced after Rogue.

Once he caught up, he offered his arm to her and said. "May Remy escort this belle fem-_chere_ back to the dining hall."

She raised her right eyebrow and asked "Do yeh even know yah way back there?"

"Umm…..no." he admitted, then added. "but he could always use some directions from his belle chere."

She sent a glare his way that could've gave Cyclops deadly beams a run for their money.

"_Ah. ain't. your. Anything._ or anyone else's for that matter. Ah ain't owned by any one, remember that Cajun when your talking to meh!" She said frigidly, poking him in the chest as she went.

"Fine then Remy belong to you." He said rubbing the spot where she had poked him.

She rolled her eyes for about the fifth time that night. "Can you do me a favor Cajun?"

His twinkled, finally, he thought.

"Anything the chere wants of her Remy anything, anything at all." He said his voice swaying into a seductive lul.

"Ok, shut up."

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-_

Rogue PoV

She walked quietly towards her bedroom.

What was with that idiot?

Why did he even bother flirting with a girl he couldn't touch.

But her powers didn't seem to bother him at all. Ah mean even the people at the institute were cautious around her. But he treated her as if she didn't even have her powers.

That was so alien to her. She could hardly remember what that kind of treatment felt like any more.

Rogue sighed. She couldn't blame the other students for being cautious. If she were them she wouldn't come near herself either. But she hated feeling like an outsider in a mansion full of mutants.

Rogue walked into her room, sat down on her bed then picked up the book she had been reading. It was a small novel full of Edger Allen Poe's poems. She was really getting into them when Kitty came in.

"Oh Rogue, are you like ok?" She seemed really worried.

"Ah'm a big girl Kitty I'll get over it." Rogeu responded flatly.

"I mean Jean really didn't think about what she was saying when she said it, she was just really angry."

"Ah know Kitty Ah'm fine." Rogue said trying to get back into her book.

"Well you missed Logan's face when all three Acolytes said they would stay." Kitty said as she sat down in front of her mirror and took out her pony tail.

"Really?" Rogue asked in amazement. She hadn't really believed what Gambit had said until now.

"Yeah but the professor offered Piotr a ride in the X-jet he says he needs to attend to a few things in Tibet before he's ready to take on the full responsibilities of being an X-men. Not that it's that hard. But he says he wants to put all of his potential into it."

"Piotr?" Rogue said her eyebrows raised in surprise. Kitty was usually really shy and didn't call people she first met by their first name or if she did she added a Mr. or Mrs. in front of it. Rogue had, just a few months ago, gotten Kitty out of the habit of 'Mr. Logan'.

"Already on a first name basis are we?"

Kitty blushed as she brushed out some of the tangles in her hair. "Well he came down to get some supper as I was starting on the dishes and we got to talking, he really isn't that bad of a guy. It's strange he'd be working for a man like Magneto."

Rogue only nodded, she wasn't about to tell Kitty about the black mail.

If Piotr wanted her to know he'd tell her on his own.

Rogue had gotten good at keeping other people secrets.

Poor Piotr really wasn't a bad guy at all though.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-_

Well now I'm off to read your last couples of reviews. Toodles, hope yeh enjoyed.

Cheerio

Gotta go

Tatah

Au' revoir

Say my adieu's

And 'I'll miss you's'

Bye

_Chained2aMask_


	6. Midday

_The Start of a New Age_

_Phase : 1_

_Notice the change in title it will count to later stuff. There will be a Phase 2 and 3_

_Wow thank yeh'all for all the nice lil review's. It's so sweet I can't respond to them though because it would take up to much room so you'll just have to settle with a thank you and a blow torch that doesn't actually blow fire. I got in trouble the last time I gave out a blow torch that could blow fire, the crazy carrot topped kid burnt down a building and the people tried to sue him but he got out of it because he was mentally insane so instead they decided to sue me! Isn't life ……ok there's no word to describe life! _

_Oh and some people craving Amara/Pyro and Kiotr again I said a little, that means a little it's really mainly focused on Romy though later on in stories to come in this trilogy there will be a bit more Kiotr and Amaro. Kay?_

_Here's a lovely chapter!_

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire_

Chapter: 5_ (technically_

Rogue grabbed her bag and rushed out the door nearly bumping into Pyro who looked like he was going to a funeral for his lighter.

"Who dosed your flame this mornin' carrot top?"

"No one told us that if we joined you guys we'd have to go to school.." He moaned loudly. He threw his back pack on and started to follow Rogue.

"Hey just think maybe Amara will be in most of your classes."

His face brightened up at that thought and he went into a slight daze.

"Ah hate teh interrupt yar fantasies and all, but if we don't hurry up were gonna be late and Ah for one already have enough detention on my ass to worry about."

"Where?" He asked checking out her ass. She smacked him upside the head and said

"Keep yeh eyes to yarsself flame boy before Ah have to pop them out!"

"Or Remy could do the honor himself, non chere?" Remy said appearing out of the door on the right. He had lightly tossed hair, wearing just a pair of pajama paints and Rogue got front seats to see Remy's finely chiseled chest, it looked like a rock. Abs oh steel- What are yeh doin lookin at his chest she hoped her face wasn't turning red.

(A/n In my story Remy is young enough to go to school I'm not gonna give a specific age because I like ages remaining vague.)

"Non Swamp rat I'd beat-ya to it." She said matter of factly making Pyro gulp and shut his eyes tight. "Well if you two are done Ah am not missin mah ride."

She ran out the door and saw Kitty and Scott in the car.

"Where is every body cause Ah know I'm not early?" She asked bewildered as she got in the car on the passengers side.

"Well Evan's skate boarding to school." Then Kitty frowned. "And I don't care where 'Night Crawler' is." She said coldly "and Jean-."

"Volunteered to drive are new _members_ to school." Scott said through clenched teeth.

Rogue had to choke down her laughter, she had never seen him this ticked before.

"What about the _other_ newbies wasn't it their first day too?" Rogue finally asked after making sure she could trust her voice.

"Well we're still waiting for Ray, Sam and Bobby. Rahne and Jubilee are walking. Amara's trying to hide from Pyro some where." Rogue held back a grin. "I think Roberto might have tried to tag along with Rahne and Jubby. Umm… oh yeah Jamie's getting a ride with Jean too."

"Well don'tchya just know every thang." Rogue said.

Kitty grinned "I do, like, make my job."

That's when Sam cannonballed out the door and into the back seat. "Sorrah Ah'm late"

His accent had a little bit more of a southern twang then hers but that was because he had just came here a couple of weeks ago. (A/n Okay this is what I mean by how it's a slight AU.)

"Not as late as Bobby and Ray are." Scott said honking his horn.

'A' Bobby with a shirt on back wards and trying to zip up his back pack ran out the door. Followed by 'a' Ray trying to pull on a shoe with a muffin in his mouth, they both scooted in next to Sam.

Kitty had hopped in front in between Rogue and Scott. (A/n Okay in the regular series I don't think there's a seat there but in this story he had redid it so there was one.)

"Is school always this early?" Bobby complained with a yawn.

"No Bobby it's only this early on the first day." Kitty said sarcastically.

Bobby who didn't here the sarcasm in her voice said "cool!"

Kitty just rolled her eyes and slouched down in her seat as Scott started the car.

Rogue sighed when she got a look at them. "First off Bobby fix your shirt it's on backwards and second off your zipping up your back pack the wrong way.

"Ray here," Rogue said leaning over the seat to fix his hair that was sticking out odd ends. "And your back packs _not _zipped."

He had been to busy staring at her to hear. "What?" But blushed bright red when he realized he still had the muffin in his mouth.

She took it out and took a bite of it.

"Hey that's my breakfast!" He said.

"Payment for the hints." She replied mouth full of muffin.

"I knew there had to be a catch." Bobby said laughing at Ray.

"Oh and Ray yeh might want to switch your shoes around they're on the wrong feet."

He blushed again and switched his shoes while Bobby laughed.

This was defiantly gonna be a long day.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire_

This was definatly going to be a long day, Remy thought as he stared out the window.

Jean sat in the driver's seat blabbing on and on and on about how wonderful the high school was. Remy had kind of zoned out after the first couple of minutes but Jean didn't seem to notice.

Kurt, Amara and Pyro were fighting about something or other with poor Jamie in the middle but it really didn't seem that interesting to Remy.

School, not one of his favorite things, Oh well. He might have whip things up a bit, he thought as his trademark smirk crossed his face.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire_

Rogue walked into her first class drama. A nice easy class, she thought as she took her usual seat next to the window. Scott usually sat in front of her and in front of him his other friend she forgot his name, maybe it started with a T or maybe a H.

Well she really didn't care that much anyways. She looked up on the board and saw that they were doing a new play today probably some stupid thing that her English teacher had made up.

Ms. Lindburg was an old women who used to be a famous play write. Or so she says but all of her plays that they had done have been how should she put this…BAD. They sucked, Rogue was amazed at how bad they were, but no one said anything to Ms. Lindburg at least not if you wanted to keep your grade.

"Class I would like to introduce our new student Mr.-Mr La-Leba-."

"Lebeau mam."

"Oh yes Lebeau."

Rogue looked up to see Remy in his normal trench coat ensemble, but his eyes to her dismay were brown, thanks to an image inducer at his wrist.

She kinda missed those eyes of his. Wait! What was she thinking? Uhh!

He grinned as he spotted her. She glared in response, but a lot of other girls around her under the illusion he was grinning at them giggled loudly and started whispering.

Please why don't yeh just get giant sign and write 'screw me!' on it.

Oh well not my problem, Rogue thought as she went back to work on her math homework.

"Mr. Lebeau you may take a seat next to…" Ms. Lindburg looked down at the seating chart next to her desk then said "Ms. Um…Ms. Rogue."

WHAT!

Rogue's head snapped up to the front and her jaw dropped open. Oh GREAT just GREAT! Can the day possibly get any worse?

"Now that that's settled we're going to be starting a new play today called the Hidden Jewel written by yours truly of course. It's mostly a romance so we're going to do this in pairs, girl and boy. But of course we have more girls then boys so some of the girls will have to read it girl to girl. And I want acting people acting!"

Almost every girl's eyes turned to Remy.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire_

(A/n Now before you grab your pitchforks and raise your hairdryers and form a wild mob against me for writing something that I know has already been done before, I must tell you, I like it and I really like it in this story so your going to have to live with one thing that relates to something you have already read before. Well It's not going to effect anything else in the story and soon very soon the plot will thicken and we will leave the horrid school play business behind but just stick with it for one in a half of a chapter. I LIKE IT SO NANANABOOBOO! Blah!)

Remy could feel several pairs of eyes fall on him but his eyes were just for Rogue. Why o why could this girl resist his charms. He had to admit this was no normal game of hard-to-get.

"Of course I will be picking the partners." Groans sounded through out the room. "Now let's see Rob and Ari, Amy and Ben, Lindsey and Hilary, Scott and Margy, Adam and Eve, Elmo and Bert, Fred and Daphne, Mary and Joseph, Taryn and Jean, Marian and Robin, Rogue and ….Wait I think that's everyone already."

Beside him he could hear a quiet "Yes!" from Rogue.

Sorry chere but Remy's gonna have to burst your bubble. He raised his hand high up in the air.

"Oh yes I forgot about our lovely new student! Remy will you be Rogue's partner?"

Remy saw Rogue slam her head onto the desk in frustration.

He grinned "Remy'd be delighted."

The teacher got a confused look on her face that most people got when they first heard him speak in third person but slowly recognition spread upon her face.

"Well people let's get busy! Camera, lights, ACTION!"

"Does she always do dat?" He asked as he leaned over to Rogue.

Her head was still lying on her desk. She brought it up and he met a glare that could have brought hell to a new level.

"Let's just get this over with." She said through tightly gritted teeth.

He almost laughed at this.

Dis King o Hearts would win yet.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire_

Why did he have to say anything that ass hole! She took a deep breath and counted to twenty as Ms. Linderburg passed out her hand made play books. You can do this Rogue just get it done and get it done quick.

They moved to the back of the room where there was more space and sat down. Rogue opened up to the first page and read it.

"Cajun you betteh wipe that grin off your face before Ah knock it off!" She growled.

"What he can't grin in your presence?"

She clenched and unclenched her fist as she forced herself not to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to her.

"Just read Gumbo."

"He stared at de girl on the bus, wonderin' why his heart beated so crazily. He absorbed her face hoping to remember it forever. What was it about this belle girl that made her special? What made him want to hold her in his arms when he didn't even know her name? He stood by the seat and asked 'Might I sit here?' She only nodded her head but in that simple motion he could see what elegance and grace really was."

It was Rogue's turn "She didn't trust her mouth to say anything as she took him in from the corner of her aye." She read non-enthusiastically, unfortunately the teacher heard her and came over.

"Rogue you need to read with _enthusiasm,_ like you _are_ this character." She said dramatically then her voice turned into her regular one. "And if you don't I will fail you. Now let's hear it!"

"She wanted to tell him about her past present and future plans. She really wanted to tell him everything! She turned to get caught in his eyes, she knew he could see the hard longing in her eyes, but to her surprise he didn't look away he held her gaze and she saw even a deeper longing in his own eyes."

"Now chere dis is a play yeh supposed to beh _actin'_." Remy said earning him a beam of delight from the teacher.

She sighed, he was not going to make this easy on her and yet…Since he was no doubt playing with her maybe it was time for the toymaster to realize who's really in charge.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire_

Remy almost fainted in surprise when instead of the glare of hatred he was expecting, her gorgeous emerald eyes filled with a deep longing. Either she a damn good actress or he had fallen asleep.

"It's yah turn Cajun" She said her voice low and seductive.

Suddenly his throat felt dry. "U-um..."

He was defiantly asleep. Come Lebeau pull it together! She's just a girl!

"He took her hand and in his." His heart almost stopped as Rogue slipped her hand in his and gave it a tiny squeeze.

"Dey got off da bus togeder (together) walkin down da lone side walks. He slipped his arm around her waist cautiously." And Remy did so_ very_ cautiously.

"and pulled her close." Instead of him pulling her close Rogue leaned in closer making Remy _very_ uncomfortable.

What on earth was wrong with him? He had been with girls all across the states, but just being near this one made his senses go insane.

"Den dey- dey locked eyes wit pure passion."

Rogue looked up again and what they held would have made even a woman envious. It was passion beyond words he could describe.

"Shah wanted to kiss hahm then and there but she didn' know anything about him. 'What's yah name?'"

"Eric Brandon."

"I'm Linda Crow.' Her face drew closer and closer" and so did Rogue's. Those beautiful pout lips of hers.

He could feel the warmth of her breath as she whispered. "Your line Cajun."

"He wrapped his arms around her like he had been so longing to do and den when he could take it no longer he leaned down and-."

DING!DING!DING!DING!

Rogue gave smirk. "That Swamp rat was the bell that means this class is oveh that means this plah is oveh." She slipped out of his arms and grabbed her stuff to walk out the door.

He watched as she walked out the door mouth hanging open.

How did she-What did-How could- It was s-Was he- she couldn't-. She was a mystery that he was determined to figure out.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire_

As Rogue walked down the hall she felt strong arms wrap around her pulling her to a rock hard body. She grinded her heel down on a foot and then gave a sharp jab to the man's ribs a classic defense maneuver that hadn't failed her yet.

Plus it usually, given the right strength and how the foot was placed, broke toes. That's what she liked most about it.

"Ow, chere!" She turned around to see Remy hoping on one foot.

"That's what you deserve for sneakin up on meh!" She turned to go but Remy grabbed her wrist.

"You were singin a different tune las period."

Rogue turned and pushed him up against the lockers and whispered in his ear. "It's called actin yeh really need teh learn when someone's doin it, swamp rat."

Then she walked away, down the hall and straight into a pissed off looking Ray.

"I see you fell to the players charms." He said almost coldly.

She looked at him bewildered but then realized what he meant and burst out laughing.

He looked at her like she had just put on a tutu and said she was gonna join ballet.

"You could say instead that Ah played the player." She finally gasped out.

"What?" He looked even more confused.

"Ah was seeing if Ah could play the player. If he was going to play with me why not play back."

"You like him then?" Ray said, still not getting it.

"As if. Ah was just seeing if Ah could do it."

Ray laughed but it sounded more relieved then he thought it was funny.

"Whah do yeh sound relieved?" Rogue asked.

"Um, uh, because-because I didn't want to see you getting hurt by him."

"Oh, well yeh don't have teh worry about that only an idiot would fall for him."

"Well then there must be a lot of idiots at this school" he said gesturing his head towards Remy and what looked to be a swarm of girls.

"That there is." Rogue snorted

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire_

She did it again! How on earth did she keep doing that! He was defiantly losing his touch. He was almost as pathetic as Pyro. But no girl had eveh done that to him, they all flocked over him like his family on Aunt Mattie's gumbo.

But she didn't. He flirted and flirted and flirted but it was almost like she really didn't like him. It entertained him and frustrated him at the same time. _She _entertained him and frustrated him. She was just so different from any girl he had ever met.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire_

It was lunch time and Rogue walked to her favorite place to eat, it was under a tree.

It was not just any tree though, it was the perfect tree. It had just enough space for one person and fit perfectly with her back. It was like it was made for her.

But the best thing about this tree is that it was so hard to find. It was on the side of the school and most people didn't go over there unless they were going to smoke pot, but now that a mutant was rumored to hang over there no one ever came. It was nice, perfect seren-.'

"What'chya doin chere over here chere?" came a very annoying Cajun accent.

She looked up to glare at Remy. "What are yeh doin? Follwin meh! God whah can't you just leave meh ALONE!"

"Now mon chere is dat really any way to greet someone."

"1. Ah ain't yours and ah neveh will beh 2. don't call meh chere 3. Ah'm not goin the give a happy greetin teh someone that Ah want teh GO AWAY!"

He sat down beside her. "Don't sit_ down_!"

"Now, now, chere shush, unless yeh want to attract unwanted attention, like let's say your mutant hatin principal who would just love a reason teh stick yeh in detention because he thought yeh were doin sometin over here."

She just rolled her eyes and took out her lunch a chicken salad sandwich with a little extra red pepper and coke which she opened. Maybe if she just ignored him he'd leave her be.

But he didn't he just sat there staring at her, finally she asked "What?"

"Just imirin (admiring) deh view chere." He answered casually.

"Well don't!" She said adding a glare with her words.

"It beh a free country last time Remy check." He responded.

"Yeah well there is a law against unwanted attention!"

"Den leave, it's not like anyone's stoppin' yeh." He said leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Dis is mah tree, Ah was here first, yeh leave!" She yelled getting more angry by the second.

"Yeh tree chere? Den where's your name."

She smirked at this and jerked her thumb up to the top left branch. "Carved it there last September."

And sure enough there it was. So Remy tried a different angle "So now yeh damaging other people's property."

She had a come back on the tip of a tongue when a preppy little Barbie doll sauntered over and pretended to trip over Rogue's pop can falling onto Remy's lap, in the process tipping it all over Rogue's lunch, ruining it.

"Oh I'm so clumsy!" She said batting her eyes at Remy.

This time Rogue was just plan ole M.A.D. She grabbed her still a fourth full coke can and dumped it all over the girl's hair and clothes.

Making sure to get some on Remy aswell.

"Next time yeh trah and get a person teh screw yeh make sure Ah'm not involved!" She growled and stomped away with her bag.

"You stupid mutie GOTH!" the girl yelled

Rogue turned around "Yeah, yeh keep on remeberin that sugah, even if it's hard for that puny lil brain o yours. Then when yeh think about messin with meh next time, _yeh don't_!

At that she walked away.

The Barbie girl muttered "She's just jealous."

Remy stood up dumping her off him, saying "Of what?"

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire_

What had brought him to say that? Usually he would have flirted with the girl and got a date.

She was just a snot, that's it.

_That never stopped yeh before _said a little voice in his head but he ignored it.

He walked into the boys bathroom to try and wash the pop off at the sink he was having little to no progress when Ray walked out of one of the stalls.

"What? Get in a fight with a pop machine?" He sneered.

"Non Remy and Rogue where just havin a _lil fun._" Remy said suggestively.

Around Ray electricity started crackling, running all over his body. "Stay away from her!"

"Ooo looks like someone has a lil crush!" Remy grinned and charged up the sink. "But are yeh sure yeh wanna play at school, because Remy's onleh got one year left and he's plenty fine with not graduatin."

Ray took a deep breath and slowly the sparks went away.

He glared at Remy and stormed out.

Remy uncharged the sink, this kid might be more competition then he had originally thought.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire_

Tatah! One chapter done many to go! My next chapter will start introducing the plot so tadah! Toodles

_Cheerio _

_Gotta go _

_Tatah _

_Au' revoir_

_Say my adieu's _

_And 'I'll miss you's'_

_Bye _

_**Chained2aMask**_


	7. Midday continued

_The Start of a New Age_

_Phase:1_

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've lot's a stuff I needed to deal with but I'm not gonna throw yeh any excuses._

_Here's what yeh want another chappie sided with an apology._

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire_

Chapter: 6

Rogue took out some books from her locker and sighed. It had been a long day, just like she had imagined. That's when she thought of the look on Remy's face in drama and a hint of a smile played on her lips. Well it had some turns in events.

She closed her locker and spun around to find Lance, Pietro, and Toad all standing behind her. Rogue sent a glare their way and snarled

"So where's your better half off too eating out of a trough?"

"Now-." Pietro zoomed to her other side. "Rogue we just wanna talk."

"Yeah right, and I just want to dance around in a tutu to Brittany Spears's new album." She retorted.

"Really Rogue we just wanna talk." Said Lance calmly.

_Now this was not like Lance._

Her eyes narrowed "So talk."

She turned to leave but Toad stood in her way. "Move it loser or you're gonna be sucked dry." She said moving to take off her glove but Pietro stopped her.

He looked into her eyes almost pleadingly. "We know someone who'd you like to meet."

"The boarding house fumes must be affecting your head because Ah wouldn't want teh meet anyone that hangs out with yeh."

"This dude ain't just anyone he's a mutant, yo!" Toad remarked hopping behind her.

"Ah don't care if it's Dracula himself. Ah ain't meetin no one, now move!"

"What if he could help you fulfill your greatest desire….the ability to touch." Pietro whispered in her ear. "It will never happen with Xavier, yeh know that. This guy can make your wish come true."

Her mouth fell open wide.

Was it true…I mean these were the brotherhood boys.

But to touch…?

What she wouldn't give just to hold someone's hand.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire_

Remy had been watching this entire exchange ready to jump in if need arised. Then he saw the speedster wrap his arm around her waist and whisper something in her ear that made her pale instantly.

That's when he felt something that he hadn't felt since he had been 12…jealousy.

"Hey _homme,_" Remy said stepping out of his hiding place, charged card in hand. "Remy tinks the femme wants teh be left alone, comprendre?"

Pietro grinned and zoomed back towards the brother hood boys. "Rogue if you're interested, meet tomorrow, ditch the class we normally ditch and meet where we usually go to ditch it. Don't bring any unwanted guests." He said nodding to Remy.

"Why are you doin this?" Rogue her voice shaking.

Pietro's grin vanished and his look softened. "Because we were once your friends too, remember?"

The brother hood turned and left before Rogue could respond.

"You okay chere?" Remy asked concern flashing in his eyes.

"Ah'm fahne." She said offering him a smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes.

"Chere yeh insult Remy if yeh think he don know a lie when he hears one." Remy said bluntly.

She glared up at him but then sighed. "It was nothing yeh need to worry about."

He looked in her eyes and carefully said "I don _need _to, but I am."

Rogue turned her head away almost refusing to meet his eyes.

"Rogue?" He laid his hand gently on her shoulder.

She pulled away from his reach and turned around with tears in her eyes. "Ah'm just a game teh yah, so stop acting like you care! Ah'm not some stupid play toy! If yeh want a challenge go find someone else and stop tryin teh feed meh this bull shit! Ah know your type, they don love they just run around seein how many lays they can get! Ah lived with Pietro for a year, so yeh sure as hell ain' gonna fool meh!"

Rogue took off down the hall and out the doors.

Remy didn't try and stop her, he just watched her run away.

He _couldn't_ do anything because he was too shocked at what he was feeling.

He was feeling… hurt.

_This is what happens, Lebeau! Yeh fallen in to far, just like it was with Belle. Yeh said this wouldn't happen, but then why do you hurt. She _was_ just a challenge but yeh turned it into something more. Yeh let yourself get hurt. _

He tried to tune the voice out, he couldn't listen to this right now.

_Lebeau just go find another girl! One that isn't untouchable, yeh need a beer and a lay, then you'll feel fine. Forget her, that's all yeh need teh do. Leave town go teh someplace like California. Belle beaches, belle girls, and all the alchohol a man could want._

No he couldn't run away again, he couldn't give up on Rogue. There was just something about her…

_It not even been a minute and your falling for her again, _the voice in his head sneered.

Remy ain't fallen for her. Remy just wants to know what makes her tick, why she bugs him so. When he finds that out he'll leave her. This time he just had to guard his heart more carefully.

_Don't feel sorry for her! Don't feel _anything_ for her! It's either you or her, Lebeau. You have to pick which one is gonna left hurt._

It ain't gonna be Remy Lebeau, dat's one ting I know for sure.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire_

I know this is a little short but I have to make it like that so I can fiddle with the next chapter.

_Cheerio _

_Gotta go _

_Tatah _

_Au' revoir_

_Say my adieu's _

_And 'I'll miss you's'_

_Bye _

_**Chained2aMask**_


	8. Afternoon

_The Start of a New Age_

_Phase:1_

Back again here's another runner up.

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire_

Chapter: 7

Rogue sat on one of the crates in an old ally a few miles from school. Her and the boys had found it about two years ago and decided it would be a perfect ditch hang out.

"Ooooo, it looks like Roguey decided to come." Pietro said zooming in, later followed by the rest of the Brotherhood. "But the question is did she bring friends?"

Pietro was gone in a flash and back in about five seconds. "Nope, nodda, she came alone."

Lance walked up to and sat down next to her Rogue. "So it seems you still trust us. We're glad Rogue we really missed you, yeh know."

She only narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Roguey, Roguey, Roguey why won't you relax. The person we wanted you to meet should be here any minute." Pietro said putting an arm around her, which she promptly pushed off.

"Yeah Rogue just pretend it's like the good ole times, yo!" Toad said hopping on a crate infront of her.

"So how's livin with all them goody good's?" Pietro asked.

"Better then livin with yeh idiots." She snapped, she did not like this situation in the least.

"Ouch!" Pietro pressed his hand to his heart. "You still have your spice it's good to see the x-geaks haven't rubbed it out of you yet."

"Yet?" She asked raising her eyebrow. "They ain't gonna rub it out of me eveh."

"Yeah right! Yo!" Toad sneered. "Soon you'll be a little Scott and Jean clone. Like all the other geeks."

She glared at him then with out the least bit of warning she sent a kick to his head.

"Hey!" The Blob shouted but Lance put a hand out signaling him not to interfere.

"Hey, yo that hurt, I'm an easy bruiser, yo." He whined holding his head.

" That isn't the onlah thang that's gonna bruised if you eveh mention me and Jean in the same sentence with out the words kill, mutilate, hurt, torture and any other specific things Ah'd like to do to her." Rogue snarled.

"And you still have got your temper too, that's good." Lance said "Hopefully the Xavier brats won't wipe that out of you aswell."

Rogue narrowed her eyes at him but only said "Where's your little friend I'm not waiting here with you boneheads for long."

"He'll be here, just have patience Rogue," Lance said as searched the streets.

"Patience? Since when-." She was about to ask when a black convertible drove up.

Inside was a boy maybe a few years older then herself. He had blonde hair falling about his face and bright green eyes. He wore a black long coat that just reached his knees, with black pants and a black T-shirt on that said ME in big capitalized letters, under that it said in small letters 'Don't say I didn't warn you.' Rogue had to admit he was hot.

He got out of the car and walked over examining them, his eyes finally rested on Rogue.

"I take it you're Rogue." He had a crisp sort of voice with a touch of an accent she just couldn't place.

"Who is it that's asking?" Rogue asked suspiciously. She had to be careful with this one, she just had this feeling something wasn't right about him.

"My name's Rodric." He said holding out his hand.

Rogue looked down at it then looked back up at him, raising an eyebrow. "And do yeh have a last name, _Rodric?_"

He kept his hand out and said "Do _you_ have a last name, _Rogue?_"

When she was silent he sighed. "I'm not gonna bite."

She narrowed her eyes, but it seemed he was not going to give up on this whole hand shaking thing so she shook his hand, but when she pulled to let go he grasped her hand firmly. Rodric then pulled off her glove.

Before she could even comprehend what he was doing, he brought her bare hand up to his lips and laid a gentle kiss upon her palm.

Rogue couldn't move, couldn't think, she was in shock.

All she could do was stare at his lips on her palm and his bare hands on her own.

The warmth of his flesh was on hers, was like pure ecstacy. It made her feel safe, comfortable, she didn't want it to end.

But after a few minutes he stood back up still holding her hand gently in his.

His bright green eyes met hers. "I know what kind of hell hole, your life has been. Not being able to touch, everyone fearing you. Even the people you consider family going around and shoving that curse in your face by making out in front of you or reminding you to cover up. It shouldn't be that way Rogue. You shouldn't have to live with this, curse. I want to help you, Rogue, but only if you let me."

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire_

Remy had been trying to follow Rogue all day but unfortunately this was a school, and they _actually_ wanted you to go to your class on time. He had just come out of Fourth period and was heading towards lunch when Kitty ran up to him.

"Hey Remy!" She said with a smile but it wasn't her normal cheery smile.

"What's up petite?" He asked still walking down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"Um, have you seen Rogue around, she wasn't in English, today which is weird. I mean it's not like her to ditch when we have something big due."

Remy stopped abruptly and pulled Kitty aside. "What? Yeh mean Rogue ain't here right now?"

"Uh…no." Kitty gave him a bewildered look. "but she's probably fine, I mean like she used to ditch English a lot back when she was with the brotherhood."

Remy grabbed Kitty by the shoulders. "Kitty dis is very important do yeh know where the brotherhood used to go when they ditched classes?"

"I… don't think so, but maybe…" Kitty bit her lip and examined the floor.

"Maybe what, Kitty?" Remy said tilting her chin up so she was looking back into his eyes.

"Well Lance once talked me into ditching class and we went to this old ally a few miles from here they had all kind of dece-."

"Come on petite." he said dragging her through the crowd and out the door.

"Wait a minute where are we going?" She said trying not to stumble as he pulled her out the front door.

"Yeh gonna show me where this lil ditch place is." Remy said heading towards Scott's car.

Kitty phased her arm through hand his. "Not until you tell me why."

"I'll tell you in the car." Remy said jumping into Scott's convertible starting to hot wire it.

He looked up to find Kitty still not moving. "Kitty it's really important! Rogue is in trouble."

"Rogue?"

"Just get in and I'll tell you everything."

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire_

A few minutes later and they were speeding down the road.

"But why would Rogue be that stupid, I mean the Brotherhoods obviously setting a trap. This is so not like Rogue."

"We don't know what dey told her, dat might be deh key."

"I still can't believe Rogue would do this."

A black convertible flew down the street almost crashing into them.

"Watch where you're going jack ass!" The driver yelled.

Remy yelled an insult back in French then turned into the ally to find an astonished Rogue.

She was sitting on a crate looking at them with wide eyes.

"What the hell are yeh'all doin here!" Rogue yelled once she had gotten over her surprise.

"Non dat's not the question dat should be asked, deh question that _should_ be asked is what deh hell are _yeh_ doin here!" He yelled slamming the door as he got out. "Rogue I know yeh ain't this stupid! Why deh hell would you come here alone!"

"You don't know anything Remy." Rogue said in a quiet voice.

"Then inform meh!"

"Rogue you know the Brotherhood are no good. It sounded like a total trap why would you go? I mean like what did they tell you?"

Rogue just narrowed her eyes at them. "They didn't show up. Not like Ah really expected them to." Then she looked into Remy's eyes. "Pietro was just trying to get at me, that was it. They were my friends before I joined the X-men, their good guys underneath so stop judging them."

Rogue sighed rubbing her forehead. She then picked up her bag and started walking away.

Remy grabbed her arm. "Rogue…"

She violently pulled her arm away. "Ah can't deal with this right now, okay!" Rogue yelled as she walked away.

Remy and Kitty exchanged looks.

What was with her?

_Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire-Wind-Water-Earth-Fire_

The end of this chappie at least.

_Cheerio _

_Gotta go _

_Tatah _

_Au' revoir_

_Say my adieu's _

_And 'I'll miss you's'_

_Bye _

_**Chained2aMask**_


End file.
